dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ostagar
} |name = Ostagar |icon = Ico Castle.png |image = Ostagar.png |terrain = Forest |type = Ruin |location = Southern Ferelden |characters = Alistair Duncan Cailan Loghain Daveth Ser Jory Wynne |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Mabari War Dogs |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds and watched for any signs of invasion by the barbarians today known as the Chasind Wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be bypassed in order for the Wilders to reach the fertile lowlands of the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the Wilders to attack due to its naturally defensible position. Like most other Imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the First Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind Wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern nation of Ferelden, fell to ruin completely. It has remained unmanned for centuries, though most of the walls still stand, as does the Tower of Ishal, named after the great Archon that ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Tevinter Imperium that created it. Involvement Notable items , source: Messenger Pick , source: The Hungry Deserter , source: Found by stealing it from the Quartermaster. , source: chest by Alistair , source: chest by Alistair Notable for companions: , source: , source: Return to Ostagar Containers Daytime * (generic, critter) - east side; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - by quartermaster; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by infirmary; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by sergeant; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by war council; locked (5 XP) * (Special, see above) - by Alistair; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - balcony * (Ferelden, critter) - balcony * (generic, critter) - east side * (generic, normal) - east side, contains Beef Bone Evening * (Circle, normal) - see The Hungry Deserter outside Tower of Ishal * (generic, critter) * (generic, normal) * (Ferelden, normal) - locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) * (Ferelden, elite) * (Ferelden, critter) * (Ferelden, critter) Battle for Ostagar Notes * There is an experience exploit in this fortress. ''See Tainted Blood for details. * When you return from the Korcari Wilds, it will be twilight at the camp. The Quartermaster will have restocked inventory (allowing you to buy a second backpack at low cost, as well as anything else you bought him out of previously); you can also steal from most NPCs again. After the joining you may return to the quartermaster a third time and buy a third backpack. ** The Deathroot due south of the King's Highway map marker resets when it becomes night in Ostagar, allowing it to be acquired once when you first arrive and then again before the ritual. * If you fail a pickpocket attempt on some of the soldiers at Ostagar, a knight reports this to Duncan (who will defend The Warden) and, when spoken to, will give a stern yet understanding lecture on when not to steal from people and the importance of not getting caught. ** Speaking to the Knight after this report causes him to state, "People sometimes forget that the Wardens recruit from all walks of life, even thieves. I have not forgotten." Bugs Trivia * Where the Sergeant is lecturing a group of soldiers using a genlock corpse as a teaching aid, one line of an attending soldier is "I heard some darkspawn use magic. How? They're animals!" This is reminiscent of Private Hudson's line in the movie Aliens: "What do you mean they cut the power? How could they cut the power, man? They're animals!" Gallery Ostagar concept art.jpg|Concept art Ostagar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Location-Ostagar.jpg|The king's camp at Ostagar Kings Camp in Fereldan.png|Ostagar Bridge Grey warden ceremony.jpg|The Joining ceremony Location-TowerOfIshal.jpg|The Tower of Ishal The Tower of Ishal (Quest) image.jpg|The Battle of Ostagar Screencap da 8.png|Screen Cap of the Ruins of Ostagar Exits Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Ferelden Category:Fortresses